Chiara
Chiara was a Toa of Lightning. History Early Life Like most Toa, Chiara was originally a Matoran. It is known that Chiara later became a Toa but the island of her origin and whether or not Chiara was originally part of a Toa Team prior to meeting Orde and Zaria remains unknown. Visorak Some time during a Visorak Invasion, Chiara managed to evade a Visorak Camp and electrically charge their supply of Colony Drones. As they were the main food supply for the Visorak, they were forced to scatter in search of their own food. Chiara took this oportunity to kill at least 50 of them. Spherus Magna After Makuta Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Matoran Universe was damaged and the inhabitants had to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the crumbling robot. Some time after this, Tahu, Gali and Onua recruited Chiara, Orde and Zaria to help carry out Mata Nui's last wish of 'Seeking out the Great Beings". Shortly after embarking on their quest, the group entered a region of jungle. Orde revealed that he had detected a number of other minds present but that they were being shielded from him. Moments later, the group was ambushed. Seeing a sudden burst of energy, the Sand Stalkers they were riding ran forwards in fear, right into a net, capturing the expedition team. The captors then revealed themselves to be Bota Magna Vorox being led by an Alpha Male named Kabrua. After Zaria and Chiara incinerated the net and attempted to disable their weapons, they were blasted into unconsciousness, leaving only Gelu and Orde standing as the group was taken away. Capture When the four prisoners were taken back to the Vorox camp, Kabrua insisted that they should be allowed to make a run for it only for his hunters to track them down. Threatening to kill them when they were found, the four prisoners were allowed to escape. After they formulated a plan for the Toa to use their Elemental Powers, the team split in two. Zaria and Chiara took cover and prepared to ambush the persuing Vorox while Gelu and Orde were left responsible for creating a diversion. However, it soon became apparent that Kabrua was blocking the Elemental Powers of the Toa. Shocked by this, Orde and Gelu were forced to abandon their original plan and lead the Vorox East, away from Zaria and Chiara. Quotes Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Lightning, Chiara had the ability to create, manipulate, and absorb electricity. Weapons Currently, Chiara's weapons remain unknown. However, these may likely be revealed in future chapters of the Yesterday Quest. She wore a Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth. Trivia *The image shown above is not an Official image of Chiara. However, since BIONICLE are no longer creating images for new characters, the image will serve as the fan interpretation of Toa Chiara. This image is only allowed for use on this website and credit for its creation should go to The 11th Doctor. Appearances *The Yesterday Quest - First Appearance Category:2010 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Electricity Category:Matoran